Quiero que te vayas
by Kimkibum
Summary: Ella bañada en sangre , encubriendo otro asesinato de Norman, sin siquiera pensar en su bien, el preocupado , ella no merecia esto "-Quiero que te vayas-" la unica solucion "-Ven conmigo-" dijo ella , nunca imagino tal propuesta . De como Norman Bates quedo solo en el Bates Motel. One-Shot Dylan/Emma ,


-¡lo volviste a hacer!-

-¡suéltame Dylan!-

Con un fuerte agarre de muñecas

-¿Por qué Emma? , ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?-

Ella bañada en sangre

-¡suéltame!-

El reclamo soltó el agarre

-¿Quién fue? –

Pregunto el

-Midora Harris , una chica que conoció en un café del pueblo-

Revelo ella

-¿dónde está el?

Otra preocupación

-en su cuarto, lo traje conmigo, está durmiendo-

-¿te hizo algún daño a ti?-

Se preocupaba el

-no, nunca lo hace-

…Con sus manos temblorinas

-¿Dónde dejaste el cuerpo? –

El temor de Dylan

-lo tengo en mi auto, Alex lo sabe, no hay riesgo-

-¿ya lo tuteas? , ¿Desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Desde el asesinato numero 20 , o antes?-

Una broma negra

-no estoy para bromas ahora Dylan-

-yo tampoco Emma-

Un silencio incomodo

-quiero tomar una ducha-

Ella terminaba la conversación

-espera-

Paraba el

tomándola del antebrazo

-¿ahora qué?-

-quiero que te vayas-

Un giro revelador

-¿Qué?-

-como escuchaste, ¡ahora vete!-

Unas lágrimas caían de las mejillas de ella

-¿p-pero que dices Dylan?-

-!vete!-

Ordeno

-¿D-Dylan?-

Rompió en llanto

-¡Se lo prometí a ella!-

-ella ya no está-

-¡con más razón! , Dylan , ¡tú no puedes cuidar de él!-

Los sollozos inundaban la sala

-te está consumiendo , él ni siquiera esta consiente ,!te trata como a una puta!-

El empezó a gritar también

-¡no lo juzgues! , ¡Tú más que nadie sabe por lo que el pasa…!-

-¿y tú solo intentas disminuir lo que ensucia no?-

-¡no es de tu incumbencia?-

Un llanto desgarrador

-¡me incumbe y lo sabes!-

-nunca te importo realmente-

Un susurro

-¡Es mi hermano!-

-¡Es mi amigo!-

Y de nuevo gritos

-aunque sea tú hermano… tú lo repudias-

Otro giro

-es un asesino-

Hablo por lo bajo

-el no es consiente-

Intento defenderlo

-es un asesino-

Repitió el

-no lo hace con ninguna intención-

Volvió a defender

-y un violador también-

Un silencio de ella

-tú sabes…. Que él no hace eso-

Un silencio de el

-a ellas no… ¿pero a ti?-

Lagrimas silenciosas

-..Dylan…-

Rodando por sus mejillas

-….Dylan … -

Repitió en sollozo

¿Como lo sabia el?

¿Los habia escuchado?

El no contesto

Más lagrimas caían

Y un abrazo repentino

Tomandola de sorpresa

Lleno de amor

Con un agarre desesperado

Como algo más

-por eso quiero que te vayas, no dejare que te haga más daño-

Un abrazo fuerte

Tomándola de la cintura

Ella con el rostro en su pecho

-por favor vete-

Suplicaba el

Oliendo su hermoso cabello

Aroma a flores

-..Emma… por favor-

Ella no contestaba

Solo respondía el abrazo

Pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas y terminaban en los hombros de el

Otro silencio de ella

-…Emma…-

El exigía una respuesta

Ella solo se aferraba a sus brazos

-… Emma… -

Repetía en busca de su voz

Sin respuesta de ella

Un silencio de el

Un momento incomodo

-Emma-

Volvió a decir

Separándose de ella

Rompiendo con el abrazo

Sus miradas se cruzaron

¿Fueron horas?

No

Solo segundos

Perdidos mutuamente

Mirando sus miradas

Explorando sus ojos

Sus sentimientos más íntimos

Sin ocultar nada

Las palabras no fueron necesarias

Acercándose poco a poco

Acortando la distancia

Cada segundo era un torturo

Tan cerca el uno del otro….

Sus labios se encontraron

Como algo tierno

Lento

Y frágil

Algo necesario

Intimo

Lo habían deseado desde hace mucho

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Días?

¿Meses?

¿Años?

Un recuerdo de él:

_"¿Quién es ella?"_

_"oh deja los presento, ella es mi amiga, va conmigo en mi curso"_

_"yo soy Dylan , su hermano , mucho gusto"_

_"el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Emma"_

¿Desde tanto tiempo?

Norman los había presentado

Una chiquilla con una enfermedad mortal

Con hermosos ojos

Y de cabello hermoso

Unos años menor que el

Un rostro especial

Hermosa a primera vista

Con unos tubos conectados a su nariz

Y un tanque de oxigeno arrastrando

Pero eso no le quitaba lo bella

Un tanto interesante

Pero chiquilla al fin

El mismo recuerdo de ella:

_"yo soy Dylan , su hermano , mucho gusto"_

Siempre lo supo

Pero se negaba a ello

Norman los había presentado

Su hermano mayor

Muy diferente a norman

De hermosa sonrisa

Y esencia encantadora

Apenas unos años mayor que ella

Y su porte varonil

Una camiseta a cuadros

Y unos ojos hermosos

Muy diferente a norman

El cabello platinado

Y una barba de unos días

Un hombre

Agradable

¿Por qué Norman no había hablado de el?

Tan apuesto

Más alto que ella

Un tanto interesante

Pero solo un hombre cualquiera al fin

Los recuerdos se esfumaron

Continuaron su beso

Prosiguio Suave

Pero posesivo

A la vez necesario

Como el agua

Dulce

Con deseo

Un gemido de ella

Un pequeño mordisco de el

Se separaron

Tomaron aire

Se volvieron a mirar

Sin siquiera parpadear

-.. Dylan-

Susurro ella

-…tienes que irte-

Agacho la mirada el

Le dolía hasta el alma

El la quería

-no me puedo ir-

El tampoco quería que ella se marchara

Pero era lo correcto

-… desde que mi padre falleció… ustedes… -

Solo quería estar con ella

-… son lo único que tengo-

Las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo

Revoloteando en sus hermosos ojos

Amenazando con caer por sus mejillas

El no lo permitirá

La miro directamente

-es lo correcto, tú has sido la más afectada en todo esto, se que le quieres y también se que se lo prometiste a mi madre, pero ella esta muerte y ya nada de eso importa …. Realmente…. ¿esto es lo que te mereces? –

Las lágrimas rodaron

El no las permitió caer

Las recogió con sus dedos

Pasando por sus mejillas

limpiándola

-¿no eres tu la que siempre me repite su edad? , me dices todo el tiempo que solo tienes un esperanza de 27 años, ¿Qué edad tienes ahora Emma?-

Pregunto

No hubo respuesta de ella

-tienes 25-

Aseguro el

-y no quiero que desperdicies mas tu vida aquí , en este hotel de mala muerte, ¡mereces mas que toda esta mierda!-

Se exalto

-ven conmigo-

Se atrevió a proponer ella

El quedo mudo

Una propuesta de tal magnitud

Un pequeño moqueo de ella

-sabes que no puedo-

Su corazón se partió en mil

El quería

-por favor ven conmigo-

Un sollozo de ella

Le partía el alma

-ven conmigo te lo suplico-

Un abrazo de ella

Un acto desesperado

Clavando las uñas en la espalda de el

Tirando lágrimas por doquier

-ven conmigo-

Una última suplica

El inmutado

Abrazándola de vuelta

Sin palabras en su boca

Un nudo en su garganta

Quebrándose ante ella

Junto a ella

Su vista borrosa

La primera lagrima cayendo de su mejilla

El quería

Lo deseaba

Desde hace tanto

Solo estar con ella

Sin preocupaciones

Cuidándola

Protegiéndola

Solo con ella

Por ella

Solo ella

Ella

* * *

Un despertar amargo

¿Sin remordimientos?

Un dolor de cabeza enorme

Y recuerdos vagos

Mirando por doquier

Auto-inspeccionándose

¿Sus manos con manchas rojas?

¿Sangre?

Mas recuerdos borrosos

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Midora Harris

Una chica hermosa

Un poco fácil

¿Por qué venia en sus recuerdos?

No le dio importancia

Bajo las escaleras

Llego al comedor

No había nadie

-¡Emma , Dylan!-

Grito

Ninguno respondió

¿no había nadie en casa?

Fue a la parte trasera

Nadie tampoco

Miro la sala

Sin rastro alguno

¿Dónde estaban?

-¡Emma, Dylan! –

Volvió a gritar

Sin respuesta alguna

Subió de nuevo

Primero al cuarto de Dylan

El no se encontraba ahí

Curioso

Todo estaba en desorden

No le dio importancia

Luego al cuarto de ella

Emma

Tampoco estaba

Curioso

Todo estaba en desorden

Le dio importancia

Ella era tan ordenada

Miro sus cajones

No había nada

¿y sus cosas?

Pensó todo de nuevo

Regreso al cuarto de Dylan

Miro sus cajones

Lo mismo

No había nada

Se exalto

Bajo rápido

Corrió por todo el pasillo

Hasta el estacionamiento

En busca del Volkswagen

No estaba

¿se habían ido?

Imposible

¿lo habían abandonado?

A su suerte

Nunca

Imposible

Mantuvo la calma

Se sentó en el pórtico

Esperando toda la tarde

Tenían que regresar

Darle una explicación….

Toda la tarde

Esperando….

Cayó la noche

…. Nunca regresaron….


End file.
